Royal + Royal=?
by rubi of queenscove
Summary: *chapter 2 up*...I assure you, this is different from ANYTHING you've ever read here!
1. Royals everywhere

A/N- Kind of a short little teaser just to see if you like this idea. I assure you that it's WAY different than anything you've ever read here. And BTW, if you know who Tamora Pierce is, I have a bunch of stuff posted under her. Happy reading! (Why do I ALWAYS say that?)  
  
  
  
*****  
  
November 3, 11 PM  
  
  
  
Why.  
  
Why does it always have to be me?  
  
I mean, seriously- Isn't my life messed up enough already?  
  
Obviously not.  
  
Evidently, it's not enough that around 2 weeks ago, I found out I was the sole heir to the throne of Genovia. Or that now, after years of complaining about my mammary growth gland (or lack thereof), it still has yet to appear. Or even that my feet could someday compare to that of Shaquelle O'Neal's, if they keep growing at this rate.  
  
Apparently, someone really has the desire to ruin my life.  
  
Because now, Lilly knows that I, Mia Thermopolis, am in love with Michael Moscovitz. All from one stupid slip of the tongue.  
  
This could not possibly be worse. Here's how it happened-  
  
  
  
The phone rang. I grabbed it off the receiver and shoved it against my ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mia"  
  
"Oh, hi, Lilly. What's up?"  
  
"Mia, I really think we need to discuss your situation with Kenny. You HAVE to be more assertive!" God. She had been bugging me about this nonstop for the past 3 days.  
  
"Look, Lilly, I don't really want to—"  
  
"Too bad. I don't care if you don't want to do this. You shouldn't play with Kenny's heart just because you hate him. He likes you so much, Mia. By playing along with him, you're just making it harder and harder on yourself."  
  
"Lilly, it's not that I hate Kenny. I mean, he's nice, maybe a little weird (what kind of person could sit though 5 hours of Japanese anime and not hurl?)... See, he's just not really boyfriend material. Now, Michael, THERE'S someone I could stand to go out with..." OH MY GOD! I can't believe I just said that! To LILLY! I hope she didn't notice (as if)  
  
Lilly gave this giant snort. "MICHAEL? Since when have you ever considered my brother as a potential life mate?"  
  
I tried to cover it up. I really did. "No, no, Lilly, not your brother Michael. Michael Clarke, you know, from school?"  
  
"Yeah right Mia. You have a crush on my brother and you know it."  
  
Ha! "Crush" is hardly what I would use to describe it...when you've been in love with someone as long as I have been with Michael, it no longer is classified as a "crush"...it's a passionate affection for a member of the opposite sex, it's that feeling in your stomach that won't go away when he's near, it's...  
  
"Okay, fine, Lilly. I do. Happy now?" I sure hoped that she was, now that I'd told her my darkest secret...well, apart from what happened to her hamster, Penny, in the 5th grade. But still...  
  
"No, Mia, I'm not. You know how I feel about these things- when you like someone, you should always tell them!"  
  
"Yeah right, Lilly! I'm supposed to tell your straight A, gorgeous, senior, not to mention accepted early-decision at Columbia brother that I am completely and totally awed by and in love with him?"  
  
"Um, yeah. I think that's pretty much what I already said." God. Lilly can be so annoying sometimes.  
  
"Would you do that to someone you liked?"  
  
"Duh. Remember Chris Walker in the 8th grade?" How could I forget?  
  
"Lilly, you must be a very assertive person indeed." Wait, she is. "And if you expect me to tell Michael how I feel about him, you must be nuts." Whoops. She's that too.  
  
"Well, call me nuts, then. I'm going to make you tell Michael how you feel about him."  
  
"And how exactly would you do that?"  
  
"Because if you don't, I'm going to announce it over the loudspeaker at school. So take your pick, Mia. Tell Michael yourself in private, or let me announce it to the whole school."  
  
She wouldn't really do that, would she? Oh, wait, this is Lilly we're talking about. She would. "Fine. I'll tell him tomorrow." I had no intention of doing so, however. I'd just tell Lilly that I did.  
  
"Good. And you'd better do it for real, too- I'll ask Michael tomorrow after school."  
  
Gosh darnit. "Right. See you tomorrow, Lilly. Good night."  
  
"Good night, Mia...if only you knew how perfect you two are for each other..."  
  
I decided not to ask her about that last comment and hung up the phone. I have a feeling that I will not get too much sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
November 4, limo home from school.  
  
  
  
Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh MY GOD! OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
You will never, ever, ever, EVER believe what happened in G&T today. With Michael.  
  
And Lilly was upset with ME for not telling her I'm a princess. Yeek.  
  
Well, here's what happened.  
  
I was all nervous about having to tell Michael you-know-what. It didn't help that Lilly kept mouthing "TELL HIM" from across the G&T room. Obviously Lilly had no idea about what he was going to tell me. Anyway, I was trying to work up the courage when he came over and sat down next to me.  
  
"Hey, Mia. Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Um, sure, Michael. Actually, I kind of have to talk to you about something too."  
  
"Can I talk to you privately?"  
  
"Yeah...um, where should we go?"  
  
"Here." He pulled me out of the G&T room and into the deserted hallway. "You first."  
  
"N-no, that's okay, Michael."  
  
"OK, then..." He took one of my hands in his. Wow! Maybe he was going to do my job for me...(not.) "I want you to know about this before the press finds out...after all, I figured you'd be the best person to tell."  
  
"W-what?" The PRESS? Woah.  
  
"You see, Mia...um, I don't really know how to put this. Lilly's not really my sister."  
  
At this point I kind of started hyperventilating. "WHAT?"  
  
"And, um..." Michael was trying to calm me down. It wasn't working too well. "The Drs. Moscovitz aren't really my parents. They're aunts and uncles on my mom's side. Lilly is my cousin. My real mother-my dad's sister- oh, Mia, she's the Princess of Camalia."  
  
I was trying to process this all. "So...you mean..."  
  
"Mia, I'm the... I'm the Prince of Camalia." And at that point I nearly fainted.  
  
Whoops, we're home. More later.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
A/N- Should I continue? 


	2. To tell, or not to tell

A/N: Thanks for all of the great reviews! 43!!!!!!!!!!! Gosh! I don't even have that many for a story I've been working on for months, and this, a little 1000 word chapter, got 43! My highest rated fic so far is Beautiful Stranger- with 85. But it's posted under Tamora Pierce, and you probably don't know who she is :-(. You SHOULD, though! Read her books! Please? And check out www.sheroescentral.com. It's an awesome message-board-discussion site created by Tamora Pierce AND MEG CABOT!!!!! I'm Rubi there, btw. Read my other stuff! Truth be Told/False Misconceptions is my new MWPP/L HP fic. I got *checks stats* 23 reviews for that, it's 2 chapters so far. So without further ado, here is the 1-month-in-the-making (actually it only took me about a half hour to write ;-) ) 2^nd chapter of Royal+Royal=? !!!! Happy reading of course!  
  
*****  
  
November 4, The Loft  
  
Back to where we were-  
  
I fell limply against a locker. It was hard to believe. Lilly, my best friend since 1^st grade, was not really who she said she was. I felt somewhat betrayed. I thought passed through my mind.  
  
"Michael, does Lilly know- that- that her brother is-"  
  
"SHH!" Michael pressed a finger to his lips. "That's the problem. We haven't told Lilly yet. She still thinks that I'm her real brother. We're not going to tell her until she's 18 and off to Berkeley."  
  
Okay, so I shouldn't be angry about Lilly-not-getting-mad-because-I-didn't-tell-her-I'm-a-princess-thing. She had no idea. But Lilly and I were so much alike. There was one thing that I knew was wrong.  
  
"Michael- you can't wait until Lilly's 18 to tell her. She'll have a fit. I know that I was mad at my own family for waiting so long to tell me. Knowing Lilly, she'll be even worse. It's bad enough that you waited this long. You have to tell her now."  
  
"Mia, you don't understand. If we tell Lilly now, she'll be livid. We have to wait until she's older, when she'll understand. Right now she'll just be angry with us for waiting so long to tell her. When she's older, she'll-"  
  
"When she's older, when she's older," I mocked him. "Are you telling me that your sist- well, your cousin, isn't smart enough to understand now? Even I understand now! And I'M failing algebra!" I can't remember ever talking to Michael in this tone.  
  
"Algebra has nothing to do with this."  
  
"I know, I know, but-"  
  
"No buts, Michael. You and your family have to tell Lilly now."  
  
"Mia! I think you're forgetting that I MYSELF was just told of this not a week ago! I lived my whole life in denial too! I had always thought that Aunt Catherine and Uncle Paul (I'm making up names here for Lilly's parents) were MY real parents! And now I find out from them that my real parents that my mom and dad are princess and prince. My grandmother is a QUEEN, Mia."  
  
"Oh, and you think that mine isn't?"  
"She's a dowager princess."  
  
"Well, she USED to be a queen!"  
  
"Why does this even matter? I'm just trying to say that we don't need to tell Lilly now," Michael persisted.  
  
"YES, you do. Sooner or later, most likely sooner, the press is going to find out about this. Think about it- `Princess Mia's best friend's cousin is Prince of Camalia.' They'll be all over it! Lilly's going to find out the worst way possible."  
  
"Oh my..." Michael started, a look of concern crossing his face. "I don't want Lilly to hear it from the tabloids...Mia, you're right. We have to tell Lilly."  
  
"I knew you'd figure it out, Michael. I'm one of the people who knows best." I gave him a friendly hug, to show him that everything was alright. He hugged me back.  
  
And then, out of nowhere, Lilly appeared. The expression on her face was curiosity mixed with a huge grin.  
  
"Tell me what?" she asked. "And have you two finally declared your undying love for each other?"  
  
God, I can really hate Lilly sometimes.  
  
*****  
  
A/A/N- Sorry it was so short, but I felt that was a good place to end it. Please pretty please REVIEW! And read my other stuff! Thanks :-) RUBs  
  
www.sheroescentral.com- The best Tamora Pierce and Meg Cabot discussion site on the `net ! 


End file.
